SIMPLE NUCLEAR FORCE
By Prof. L. Kaliambos (Natural Philosopher in New Energy) March 23 , 2016 SIMPLE CALCULATION OF THE ELECTROMAGNETIC NUCLEAR BINDING IN DEUTERON It is indeed unfortunate that the discovery of the assumed uncharged neutron(1932) led to the abandonment of electromagnetic laws in favor of wrong theories of nuclear force and nuclear structure. Thus, after my DISCOVERY OF QUARKS IN PROTON AND NEUTRON the application of the well-established electromagnetic laws on the charges of extra 9 charged quarks in proton and 12 ones in neutron led to the correct structure of deuteron. In this photo I am with the eminent physicist Dr Th. Kalogeropoulos, who came from Princeton University to present work at the nuclear conference held at NCSR "Democritos " (2002), where I presented also my paper "Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of.electromagnetism" rejecting Einstein's relativity. As an Einstein student under the influence of the contradicting relativity theories initially he criticized my discovery of the simple nuclear force which modifies the so-called “mass-energy equivalence”. The deuteron is a stable p-n system composed of a proton and a neutron with parallel spin along the radial direction giving a binding energy of 2.2246 MeV. It's stability is remarkable since the free neutron is unstable, undergoing beta decay with a halflife of 10.3 minutes. Especially the deuteron binding energy of -2.2246 MeV implies that it is stable. The free neutron yields an energy of 1.29 MeV in beta decay, but the 2.2246 MeV binding energy of the deuteron prevents its decay. The stability of the deuteron is an important part of the story of the universe. In the Big Bang model it is presumed that in early stages there were equal numbers of neutrons and protons since the available energies were much higher than the 1.29 MeV required to convert a proton to a neutron under the absorption of energetic antineutrinos. When the temperature dropped to the point where neutrons could no longer be produced from protons, the decay of free neutrons began to diminish their population. Those which combined with protons to form deuterons were protected from further decay. This is fortunate for us because if all the neutrons had decayed, there would be no universe as we know it, and we wouldn't be here'. '(See my "OUR EARLY UNIVERSE"). Nevertheless in the absence of a detailed knowledge about the charge distributions in nucleons today many physicists continue to believe that the nuclear force and binding in deuteron differs fundamentally from the well known electromagnetic forces of atomic, molecular and solid-state phenomena based on the well-established laws of Coulomb (1785) and Ampere (1820). Theoretical explanations of such phenomena may present formidable mathematical difficulties, but after my published paper “Spin-spin interaction of electrons and also of nucleons create atomic molecular and nuclear structures” (2008) it is at least true that the interactions between the constituent particles are well understood. (See my papers of my “FUNDAMENTAL PHYSICS CONCEPTS”). The outstanding characteristics of the nuclear force are its enormous strength and very short range. We can appreciate the strength by calculating the electric repulsive energy between two protons having the elementary charge e = 1.6/1019 Cb. In 2010 an international research team published a proton charge radius measurement via the Lamb shift in muonic hydrogen (an exotic atom made of a proton and a negatively charged muon). Their measurement of the root-mean-square charge radius of a proton is R= 0.84/ 1015 m .(See “Proton-WIKIPEDIA”). Thus in a simple proton-proton system of two protons treated as point charges the separation between their centers is r = 2R = 1.68/1015 m . Under this assumption the repulsive energy ΔΕ in MeV could be given by ΔΕ = Ke/r = 9(109) (1.6/1019):( /1.68/1015) = 9(109) (1.6/1019)(1015/1.68) = 0.857 MeV Such a simple calculation of p-p repulsions and the fact that nuclei do not fly apart led to the wrong theories of the so-called exchange forces. After the discovery of the assumed uncharged neutron, which led to the abandonment of the well-established electromagnetic laws, the first invalid theoretical model of the exchange of mesons was suggested by Yukawa in 1935. Whereas the second wrong model which contradicts the meson theory was the invalid quantum chromodynamics.(1973). Under such contradicting theories I published my paper "Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism”(2003) . In this paper one can find an accurate explanation of deuteron structure and binding by using my difficult differential equations which reveal the deuteron structure and give exactly the binding energy E = -2.2246 MeV. To avoid such a difficulty I present here a simple method by using the electric and magnetic forces between the distributed charges of proton (p) and neutron (n). For example using the new structure of protons and neutrons we may write Proton = [ 93(dud) + 5d + 4u ] and Neutron = [ 92(dud) + 4u + 8d] Here the 93(dud) and 92(dud) give zero charge which cannot participate in the electromagnetic nuclear force. However the extra charged quarks 5d = -5e/3 of proton behave like a point charge at the center, while the 4u =+8e/3 are distributed along the periphery. On the other hand the same 4u= +8e3 of neutron behave like a point charge at the center, while the 8d = -8e/3 are distributed along the periphery. Note that according to the differential equations of my paper the electric interaction between the central charges and the peripheral charges give repulsive energies, while the electromagnetic interaction between the peripheral charges like the 4u of proton and 8d of neutron give an electromagnetic binding energy because the spin S=1 of deuteron contributes to the electromagnetic attraction. However the two repulsive electric energies are stronger than the one electromagnetic attraction. As a result the net ΔE is a repulsive energy +ΔΕ = + 1.5854 MeV. On the other hand the electric binding energy -Εr (along the radial direction) between the two point charges 5d of proton and 4u of neutron is very strong. It can be calculated by using the simple Coulomb law as -Εr = -K (5d)(4u)/r where r = 2R = 1.68/1015 m Since 5d = -5e/3 and 4u= +8e/3 we may calculate the binding energy in MeV as -Εr = - 9(109)(40/9) (1.6/1019)(1015/1.68) = 3.81 MeV Therefore the repulsive energy (+ΔΕ) which contributes to the force of short range could be given also by +ΔE - 3.81 = - 2.2246 or +ΔΕ = 3.81- 2.2246 = + 1.5854 MeV TODAY MANY PHYSICISTS CONTINUE TO BELIEVE THAT THE DEUTERON STRUCTURE AND BINDING COULD BE EXPLANED BY THE WRONG NUCLEAR THEORIES Although this simple explanation of the deuteron structure and binding is based on the well-established laws able to tell us how the charges of two spinning nucleons interact electromagnetically with parallel spin ( S = 1 ) for giving the nuclear binding and force in the simplest nuclear structure of the deuterium, today many physicists continue to believe that the nuclear structure of the deuterium could be explained by the false nuclear theories and models which could not lead to the simplest structure of deuteron. For example in the absence of a detailed knowledge about the charge distributions of spinning nucleons Heisenberg introduced the false idea of isospin. So in the “Deuterium-WIKIPEDIA" and especially in chapter “ Isospin singlet state of the deuteron” one reads: “Due to the similarity in mass and nuclear properties between the proton and neutron, they are sometimes considered as two symmetric types of the same object, a nucleon. While only the proton has an electric charge, this is often negligible due to the weakness of the electromagnetic interaction relative to the strong nuclear interaction. The symmetry relating the proton and neutron is known as isospin and denoted I (or sometimes T). Isospin is an SU(2) symmetry, like ordinary spin, so is completely analogous to it. The proton and neutron form an isospin doublet, with a "down" state (↓) being a neutron, and an "up" state (↑) being a proton.” Category:Fundamental physics concepts